earthsystemsfandomcom-20200213-history
Skills Classes
Welcome! Welcome to the Earth Systems skills class wiki! This wiki is a place for students to find peer reviews of classes they thought were valuable in providing a specific, usable skill. So much of Stanford is focused on building our theoretical and conceptual understanding without really introducing us to the practical tools that are actually used by practioners in our fields. We hope this will be a great resource for students hoping to find these sorts of classes. pillar point purple.jpg sea_people.jpg Skills classes can be a great chance to learn how to apply what we know and to develop a concrete skill we can put in our tool box and use right out of the gate for our internships, summer jobs, and on graduating. We are not looking for conceptual frameworks or useful subjects in this wiki. Instead, we want classes that give you something you can practice professionally as soon as you finish the class. Additionally, we want this to be a valuable tool for undecided students trying to plan their courses and their careers, so please be thoughtful in your reviews. Thanks so much for your help! Reviewed classes Click on the classes below to view the student review for that class. Biology *BIO 139: Biology of Birds (Spr | 3 units) Biology/Hopkins Marine *BIOHOPK 44Y: Core Laboratory in Plant Biology, Ecology and Evolution (Spr | 5 units) *BIOHOPK 161H: Invertebrate Zoology (Win | 5 units) *BIOHOPK 185H: Kelp Forest Ecology (Sum | 10-12 units) *BIOHOPK 174H: Experimental Design and Probability (Spr | 3 units) Civil and Environmental Engineering *CEE 156: Building Systems (Win | 4 units) *CEE 176A: Energy Efficient Buildings (Win | 3-4 units) *CEE 226E: Advanced Topics in Integrated, Energy-Efficient Building Design (Spr | 2-3 units) *CEE 251: Negotiation (Win | 3 units) *CEE 262B: Transport and Mixing in Surface Water Flows (Win | 3-4 units) *CEE 272S: Strategies for Reducing Greenhouse Gas Emissions (Spr | 1-3 units) *CEE 221A: Planning Methods and Tools for the Power Sector (Win | 3 units) Earth Systems *EARTHSYS 142: Remote Sensing of the Land (Win | 4 units) *EARTHSYS 144: Fundamentals of Geographic Information Science (GIS) (Aut | 3-4 units) *EARTHSYS 180B: Principles and Practices of Sustainable Agriculture (Aut, Spr | 3-4 units) *EARTHSYS 211: Fundamentals of Modeling (Aut | 3-5 units) Education *EDUC 401A: Mini-Courses in Methodology: SPSS (Aut | 1 unit) Energy *ENERGY 191: Energy Systems Optimization (Win | 3 units) Environmental Earth System Science *EESS 212: Measurements in Earth Systems (Win | 3-4 units) Geological and Environmental Science *GES 55Q: The California Gold Rush (PWR2 Win | 3 units) History *HISTORY 401A: Spatial History: Concepts, Methods, Problems (Spr | 4-5 units) Management Science and Engineering *MS&E 140: Accounting for Managers & Engineers (Aut, Win, Sum | 3-4 units) *MS&E 243: Energy and Environmental Policy Analysis (Spr | 3 units) *MS&E 294: Climate Policy Analysis (Win | 3 units) *MS&E 295: Energy Policy Analysis (Win | 3 units) *MS&E 352: Professional Decision Analysis (Win | 3-4 units) Sociology *SOC 280B: Introduction to Data Analysis (Win | 5 units) Urban Studies *URBANST 163: Land Use Control (Spr | 4 units) Don't see a class you've taken? Submit your review here. We will format and display it on the site as soon as possible. Category:How to Add a Review